


HIStory3: Trapped - INNATE HUNGER

by WonpilsPiano



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Asian BL - Freeform, Dessert before dinner, HIStory3: Trapped, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Naughty Zhao Zi, Taiwanese BL, chocoTV, masturbation at the dinner table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano
Summary: What's the best thing about dinner? That's right... dessert! And Zhao Zhi has got one heck of a hankering for what Jack has cooking.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian & Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	HIStory3: Trapped - INNATE HUNGER

***********

The smell of braised pork rice, fried eggs, noodles and dumplings filled the air in the room as Jack adeptly worked by the fire preparing dinner.

Only wearing an ill-fitting vest underneath the old, ugly apron, his back looked majestic. The movements of his hands were precise and flawless, his steps calculated and expertly -the perfect reflection of a Head chef in a busy high end restaurant during rush hour.

He was preparing a feast for his little, ravenous lion cub who was currently watching intently from his position at the top of the counter on the other end of the kitchen.

Jack felt the burning gaze at the back of his head but did not turn. Right now, he was busy showing off, trying to create an air of proficiency and dominance. The mischievous, red-haired stud was playing a long game of seduction. 

Surely, if Zhao Zi could see his praiseworthy skills in the kitchen, then he would trust him with anything when it came to taking care of things in bed, right? These were the "genius" deductions of a lascivious man hopelessly smitten with his new beau. 

If there was a thing Zhao Zi cherished, it was the scene playing before him. He was intoxicated by the delicious scents that repeatedly assaulted his nasal cavity but his eyes were having a different kind of party. 

Two of his favorite things together; food and Jack. 

He gawked at Jack's well-toned body. His eyes drew a pattern, scanning that solid body all the way down to the muscled bubble butt. A naughty look played on his face as he longingly bit his lower lip. 

Thinking that Jack couldn't see him, he took the opportunity to freely engage in every lewd thought he had. Contrariwise, the other male actually knew exactly what was going on behind him. Not that he had eyes behind his head but because, after a month of dating this ethereal specimen, he had come to know him more than he knew himself. 

Jack hadn't just learned Zhao Zi's body; he had also studied his preferences, dislikes, quirks and habits. Therefore, as a result, he could tell exactly what was running through Zhao Zi's head at any given moment -even now. You could call it a sixth sense, one specially and exclusively patented for his significant one. 

Having the knowledge that Zhao Zi was getting aroused from just watching him cook, Jack could only fight his desires and hold it all in if he was to have any shot at finishing making this dinner. If he turned around now nothing guaranteed that he wouldn't immediately pounce and devour him. 

Another thing Jack had come to learn was that Zhao Zi had a peculiar idée fixe of getting sexually fervid at the most weirdly random locations. 

That's right, the sweet, doe-eyed, innocent-looking, policeman Zhao Zi had recently turned out to be quite the little sexual adventurer. Perhaps it was a preexisting inclination that had lived all his life repressed until Jack came along and unlocked the floodgates but his ability to get turned on in any given location as long as Jack was around was astonishing!

For instance, they would be routinely walking through the produce section of the grocery store, shopping, and all of a sudden Zhao Zi would drag Jack into the washrooms in a heated frenzy and seduce him into fucking him inside a stall. Other times, while driving home together, his libido would abruptly shoot up and Jack would be forced to pull over and give his sweetheart a thorough loving to last him the rest of the way home -where they'd spend even more time making like rabbits. 

This was the most riveting discovery about Zhao Zi. One moment he'd be smiling like a silly kid, skipping merrily beside Jack as they walked through the park and the next he was roughly pinning Jack against a tree at a secret spot, frantically opening Jack's pants zipper using his teeth and going to town. 

Everyday life became more and more exciting. This was not the idea he had in mind when he had decided to uproot his entire life to become a live-in boyfriend with Zhao Zi by his side. 

Bullets may not have been flying around him every so often anymore but that did not mean the excitement in his life had ceased. If anything, he had substituted those unpleasant experiences for a world full of wanton exhilaration where he could finally live truthfully. 

For the past six days, Zhao Zi had barely been home due to a big case that his unit had been investigating at work and as a result, these two hadn't had personal time to get immersed in any lovemaking. In Jack's eyes, it looked as if Zhao Zi had lost a little weight from the overexertion and stress. 

If he could, he would lock Zhao Zi up at home and prevent him from waking up every morning to go to such a dangerous job. He worried that something bad would happen to Zhao Zi one day and that was a thought he couldn't stomach. But try as he may, Zhao Zi was still his own person and perfectly capable of making his own decisions. Oh, how Jack wished he had the power over everything nonetheless!

Jack was preparing this large feast to help nourish him after so many days of painstaking work and barely any sleep.

However, there was a greater urgency pulling Zhao Zi on the other end. His body ached and yearned for Jack's fiery touch. 

A mischievous smile suddenly appeared on Zhao Zi's face. A wanton voice rung from behind Jack then, "Jack, I wanna have dessert first, is that ok?" It was innocent, sweet but held a strong demanding tone that stopped all of Jack's actions instantly. 

Jack bit the inside of his cheek hard to hold himself from turning back. He could practically taste the desire arising in Zhao Zi, "You have to eat all this first before you can have dessert." 

It was clear to both of them what "dessert" meant so Jack only played along. 

"Are you sure?" Zhao Zi persisted, "I mean ... I guarantee it will be more filling than the other food." 

Jack smelled blood. He leaned on the counter and dug his nails into the hard surface. "Zhao Zi, don't be naughty. . I'm almost done."

An ominous air suddenly filled the room. He was painfully aware that things were about to take a very different turn. 

From behind him, he felt thin fingers start to crawl up his back. Zhao Zi had moved closer without Jack noticing. 

He stood on tippy toes, brought his face to Jack's neck and planted a light kiss on it. His arms hugged Jack's waist and whispered in Jack's ear, "But I'm hungry for something else." 

His hot breath fanning Jack's face immediately turned Jack concupiscent. The veins on his neck turned into iron and his muscles became tout. 

He could smell Zhao Zi's sexual want. It seemed that Zhao Zi was taking pleasure in torturing him. He knew how much Jack loved the way his small hands felt when he wrapped them around him. His endgame was to drive Jack so insane that he had no choice but to give in to his demands. 

But Jack tried to stay strong. He swallowed his groans and fought back his yearning. 

Zhao Zi kept going regardless. He pressed his body into Jack's back harder, gyrating his pelvis so that it continuously collided with Jack. 

Finally, when Jack's arteries were seconds away from bursting, he briskly turned back with red eyes and threw Zhao Zi's body onto the fridge, pinning him hard against it. A smirk worked its way onto Zhao Zi's lips, his excitement shooting up rampantly. 

"You are really testing me!" Jack's lips trembled, his rock hard abs suffocating Zhao Zi. His face moved forth and connected with Zhao Zi's. His tongue darted out and licked the outline of Zhao Zi's lips, tasting the remaining taste of the vanilla ice cream had been licking moments ago. 

"Oh, yea?" Zhao Zi loved the results of his provocation. Whenever Jack was worked up, those were the times his stamina would increase a great deal, leading to the most mind-blowing sexual experiences, "wanna punish me?"

This kid! He knew just the right buttons to push in Jack. Jack wished to tear those little shorts Zhao Zi had on and spank that little, naked bottom until Zhao Zi begged for mercy but he suppressed those thoughts. 

He captured Zhao Zi's lips and passionately kissed him, unable to resist the temptation. Zhao Zi enthusiastically wrapped his tongue around Jack's as they kissed wildly. After a while, Jack breathlessly pulled back and fixed his eyes on Zhao Zi. He really needed to have this man. To let go of everything and just take him right here, right now!

But he first had to feed this little brat before he could take him over his knee and teach him a lesson or two and then fuck him so hard he would never forget it for as long as he lived. 

His harsh eyes turned pleading as he asked, "I'll be done in a minute. Please let's eat and then we can do everything you want. I promise."

"I'm not hungry though," Zhao Zi pouted his pink lips like a little kid and ran his soft palms along Jack's biceps. 

Jack knew better than to give in to Zhao Zi so easily. He was afraid if he put into action all the cravings he was having, he was most likely to break Zhao Zi's little bones, "I know, babe ..but you still have to eat. Ok? Afterwards, we are gonna make such a mess of this house we'll be cleaning up for the next week!"

Zhao Zi's knees shook at the word "mess". After nearly a week of no taste of Jack, his body was in a desperate craze. Not having been touched for so long he could care less about the food but the firmness of Jack's voice let him know that his decision was final. Even though he could feel Jack's manhood pressing into his stomach, he knew he couldn't get want he wanted until he got what he needed -according to Jack. 

Therefore, Jack torturously went back to work with a painful bulge pressing against his jeans. 

Disappointed, Zhao Zi remained pouty but nonetheless dragged his feet away and found a chair. He went back to watching Jack, all the while feeling the flames of desire building up more and more. 

He was truly desperate. The shorts he wore today were ones Jack had bought him when they had started dating. At the time, Jack had thought of it as a joke, thinking that Zhao Zi would be too shy to even wear them. Little did he know they would become Zhao Zi's ultimate weapon and favorite article of clothing. 

They were tiny, barely covering Zhao Zi's white butt and when Zhao Zi wore them with his oversized hoodie -like he was now, it was hardly visible, making it look like Zhao Zi was not wearing anything but the hoodie. 

Zhao Zi had the kind of thighs that, when accented by the tiny shirts, seemed to go on for miles -even for a short person like him. Jack loved it so much how Zhao Zi walked around with then and Zhao Zi knew it. 

This was the first time Jack had resisted the power of the shorts. Just exactly how he had managed to do that, Zhao Zi will never know. 

He lifted one leg and set it on the chair he was on so that his knee was raised close to his face. This action opened up his legs, exposing his inner thighs and other bits. 

Zhao Zi was like a female dog in heat that had been denied the golden opportunity to get mounted. 

He ran his hands slowly over his legs, every so often brushing over his crotch and going back to caressing his own smooth legs. 

Because Jack wanted to avoid temptation, he kept his back to Zhao Zi at all times therefore he had no idea Zhao Zi had resorted to a different kind of solution and the latter knew that if his man suddenly turned around and saw this, the strings of his sanity would fatally snap and he would turn into a ravenous wild animal. 

Since this pair of shorts covered close to nothing, Zhao Zi could easily access his now fully engorged penis. He openly played with it over his underwear, his intensity building up as time went by. 

With every rub, his need increased. He scratched his itch harder, feeling the stimulation take over his body like a consuming flame. 

At last, when he couldn't take it anymore, he undid the shorts that were now feeling like a hindrance and slid them down to his ankles and kicked them off. All that remained was a thin piece of lacy underwear -also purchased by one mr. Jack as a joke. You know how that story goes...

Zhao Zi went back to playing with himself openly, doing it as a means to curb some of that heat while he waited for Jack to finish up cooking. However, the more he did it, the more the friction caused his body to start trembling. 

The sensation of being touched, even by himself, after such a long time felt so good he couldn't believe it. The ecstasy swept him away in a flash. 

His hand disappeared underneath the waistband of the puny panties and grabbed his hard cock. It throbbed in the most overwhelming way, giving rise to a new arousal. 

Quickly, be circled his fingers around it and started moving it in small pumping motions. His free hand grabbed onto the backrest to steady himself as he continued to fondle himself. 

He was masturbating to the sight of Jack. 

He stifled his moans when electricity sharply shot up his spine. There was a certain type of exhilaration that came with doing this openly in secret. 

The risk of Jack finding out excited him a certain degree. It was naughty and bad, a new experience Zhao Zi was just now discovering. 

He had never known such thrill in his life. Fumbling with his own dick behind someone who would lose his mind if he ever turned around and saw it pushed him to the brink of insanity. 

He increased his movements, frenziedly stroking the blistering member between his legs. 

Pretty soon, the heat was already spread all over his body. His shallow breaths made his chest rise and fall rapidly, his body almost losing balance on the chair. 

He put both his feet on the floor and widened his legs further. He snuck one hand underneath the hoodie and slid it up to the hardened nubs on his chest. They itched to be caressed and the moment he squeezed one, his entire body responded by shuddering like an earthquake. 

His whimpers remained sealed behind his lips the whole time his hands worked to provide him the ultimate delectation. 

Suddenly, another part of him began twitching wantonly. His daisy tingled as if it felt lonely for not receiving any attention. 

Zhao Zi's eyes rolled back deliriously. He was absolutely going insane with the aberrance that his body was creating in him. 

This sinful act that was once something he would only do behind closed doors while reading one of his smutty comics was now being performed in the open at the risk of being noticed. 

He cupped his testes in his hand and teased them with reckless abandon, letting the primrose path sweep him away into a world of ecstasy and euphoria. 

Without taking off the thin piece of clothing that served as underwear, he simply pulled his hand from the waist band and reached in from the side after pushing it to the side. This created a sight that would short out all of Jack's circuits if he ever saw. 

Gradually, his fingers slid down and reached for the entrance of his hole, playing around it with circulating motions to ease his itch. 

Jack had trained his hole so well that it still held the memory of every penetration of the past, every rhapsodic fuck that resulted in Zhao Zi screaming out Jack's name until his throat became sore. As Zhao Zi touched himself, he felt a deep yearning to be penetrated again. 

He maneuvered his thin finger and entered himself just an inch. 

By now, he was completely lost in his own indulgence. As a product of the many days of no penile insertion, he had gotten a bit tight down there so it was hard to fit in his finger. 

He salaciously took it out and brought it to his mouth, slathered it with saliva and appealingly licked it. Bringing one leg and setting it on the table so that it was raised, he leaned further back and squeezed the wet finger back into his warm cavern. 

One hand was still wanking his cock while the other pushed inside of him. Then, slowly by slowly, he drove it in and back out again in a series while he imagined it being Jack's manhood doing so. It was pure ecstasy. 

The stimulation caused him to throw his head back, his neck turning the color of a beetroot. 

At that time, Jack was just wrapping up things when he suddenly heard a cry from the table area. Thinking that something was wrong, he whisked his head back too fast that he almost got whiplash. 

Finally realizing the scene that had been playing behind him this whole time, Jack halted everything he was doing and immediately froze still. 

Of all the thousand scenarios on earth he could have imagined, none of them would have been within the assumption that Zhao Zi was sitting at the dining table with his legs stretched out, obscenely pleasuring himself with his finger while baring the sexiest expression. 

Jack's mind went blank. He instantly forgot about the food he was preparing and about the rest of his surroundings. 

He knew Zhao Zi was naughty but he had never imagined this. That once-upon-a-time innocent fella who once turned into a stammering mess from his first kiss, the one who used to beg to close the curtains before they made love, a chaste angel in the eyes of the rest of the world but Jack now sat bare at the place where they had their meals, completely engrossed in the most uncouth act ever invented by man. 

Jack was in awe, seeing how beguiled Zhao Zi was in his actions. There has never been a thing on earth that ever made Jack experience this kind of invigoration. The kind that made his blood boil with so much excitement he forgot how to think. 

Before this, Zhao Zi was already the sexiest person he had ever laid his eyes on. Now that attraction had grown and gone through the roof in nothing flat. 

His member had already hardened painfully. Zhao Zi had not noticed yet that Jack was currently watching him. He blissfully and obliviously kept on, now full on rapidly fingering himself. 

Jack's hand subconsciously moved and settled on his crotch. He wanted to rush over and turn Zhao Zi over the table but there was something enchanting about watching the man he loved lost in a fit of sexual exhilaration caused by himself. 

He had no idea Zhao Zi was capable of such lewdness. He became drunk in love and lust taking in every movement and ecstatic facial expression Zhao Zi made. 

Zhao Zi suddenly hit a spot and in that moment lost all control of his voice. A loud moan burst from between his lips, sailing all the way into Jack's waiting ears. 

Suspecting that Jack might have heard him, he momentarily got off his high and turned his head only to find the big guy standing motionless, watching him with eyes that shot fire. 

He saw Jack's swollen dick pushing from under his pants, his facial expression silently indicating impending danger. 

Zhao Zi stopped what he was doing and brought his legs back down from the table. 

Even after all that, his eyes still appeared innocent and angelic as if what had just transpired was all Jack's imagination.

Zhao Zi's pale legs remained exposed and a blush appeared on his face, feeling just a slight guilt from getting caught. He was such a beautiful sight in Jack's eyes. 

However much Jack wished to watch, it still felt more spellbinding to rush over and do something about this alluring boy who was clearly begging to be turned inside-out. 

And after fiendishly yanking off the apron, he went for it. He ran forward like a man on a mission, his entire being focused on only one thing: claiming Zhao Zi.

He pulled Zhao Zi to his feet and vigorously slammed him against his hard torso. Wasting no time, he brought their lips together, frantically sucking on the delicious pink plumpness. 

Jack was like a man obsessed. He was completely consumed by how Zhao Zi kissed him back wildly. The kiss was sloppy and raw with sexual want but that only showed how much they had missed each other's bodies. 

While they passionately kissed, Zhao Zi jumped and hooked his lower naked body around Jack's waist, colliding his hardened cock into Jack's stomach. 

Jack let out a savage roar into Zhao Zi's mouth, his hands traveling down and cupping his little round buttocks and squeezing them so hard that Zhao Zi flinched from the pain. 

"What was that?" Jack breathlessly questioned after their lips unwillingly separated. His bloodshot eyes were like those of a lion that had finally pinned its kill. 

Zhao Zi leered at Jack, his eyes deep and wondrous and possessed, "I missed you." It was the naked truth. It was not only his heart that had missed Jack but also his body. He needed Jack to fit into him like a puzzle piece. He longed to feel the swollen cock fill him up and fuck him silly. 

"But I'm right here .." Jack had not caught his breath yet and he would not be able to if Zhao Zi's beautiful face and unbridled horniness kept taking it away. 

"You refused to give it to me!" Zhao Zi pouted his lips and tightened his body around Jack. 

Even though knowing that feeding Zhao Zi before they did anything else physically exhausting was the right thing to do, Jack still felt like he had done something wrong. How could have even thought of turning him away?

After truly seeing how much Zhao Zi needed him, all the sensibility and morality of a rational man flew out the window. 

His heart burst with so much love for this man he couldn't possibly hold it in. It was nice to know that Zhao Zi needed him. He was willing to do everything to put out Zhao Zi's fire and right now, that fire had also become his. 

"Tell me what you want!" He bellowed out a command as he brought his teeth to Zhao Zi's neck. 

The sweet pain that came with Jack's teeth in his neck caused Zhao Zi to whimper and pull Jack's hair. He trembled slightly as he opened his lips to speak, "I want you inside me...now, please!" 

Quickly, Jack took a step forward and gingerly lay Zhao Zi's back flat on the dining table. 

Zhao Zi's hoodie was gone within a fraction of a second and Jack discovered that it was all he'd been wearing. 

He smiled for a moment and let his eyes take in the endearing sight before him before bringing their lips back together. 

While they kissed, his hands were at work groping and caressing every part of Zhao Zi they could find. He squeezed and felt Zhao Zi squirm under his touch, drowning in the needy moans that his every action caused. 

His mind did not, for one second, stop replaying the scene of Zhao Zi intoxicatingly pleasuring himself. 

Spasms of desire swept through Zhao Zi. The way Jack touched him felt like he was compensating for all the time they'd been apart; a kiss for every minute. 

Heavy breaths tempestuously mingled together, their lips never parting even for a bit.

"Are you excited?" Zhao Zi asked in between kisses. 

"You have no idea!" Jack responded, spreading his kisses all over Jack's face: his nose, his cheeks, his forehead ...he would eat that soft face if he could. 

Zhao Zi held Jack's face and broke the kiss, "Did you have fun watching me?" He bit his lips suggestively, causing Jack's insides to turn wildly. 

"Did you want me to watch you?" Jack's flirted back, feeling his cock harden even more. He knew what Zhao Zi was doing: trying to excite him even more than he was now and his efforts were working. 

Jack's eyes were fierce, displaying the wild storm that brewed underneath. He was losing his mind being teased like this. 

"Maybe..?" Zhao Zi smiled, "But I liked it..it was hot!"

"Oh yeah?" Jack smoothly kissed him. 

"Yes. I liked seeing you getting turned on and wanting me so bad!" He tightened the legs around the man on top of him and admired the person he loved. He was on fire and the only words that could come out of his mouth were laced with utter lewdness. 

He found himself wanting to speak everything that was on his mind. There was no shame or fear that existed right in this moment. It was just love and want. A strong need to talk to the man that pumped his heart so full of love it was hardly containable. 

And Jack felt the same. It was not hard to decipher the look Zhao Zi had on him. He could tell clearly because it was exactly how he felt. 

He held in his arms his whole life. Right here was where his world began and ended. And, right now, he was looking to bury his rod inside him and ride him till he saw stars!

"I do want you. I always want you," Jack's voice was low, deep and soothing, "and I've missed holding you so much!"

Zhao Zi's dreamy eyes looked on in awe of this sexy man, "I missed you, too. It's been so long!"

"I wanted to take you so many times but every time you came home so tired I couldn't, babe. I had almost forgotten how fucking sexy you are..god!"

"You had?" 

"Just kidding!" Jack chuckled seeing Zhao Zi's almost disappointed face, "I can never forget this body ...you don't know how you mess me up just by looking at you. I am so crazy into you ... I mean, I-I have you already but I can never have enough of you!"

Zhao Zi's face changed. His eyes glistened as the sweet words Jack said oozed into his heart, stripping his soul of any defenses and nestling in an unknown place within his being which only Jack could ever possess, "Kiss me!" He commanded and Jack did. 

They kissed until their lips were bruised and they tasted blood. It was a kind of love that bordered on fanatic, an existential epic presence connecting their beings in the most otherworldly manner. 

Jack rained his kisses all over Zhao Zi's body, using his mouth to express in action what he couldn't put into words. Only he understood the supremacy he felt ... the honor to be allowed to own this magnificent body. 

Soon enough, his mouth was already down below, looming over Zhao Zi's entrance, "Did you like putting your finger in here?" He asked while lightly brushing Zhao Zi's pink flower. 

"Yes," he blushed, "But not as much as I love it when you do it.."

Jack was damn near losing his mind, "So do you want me to resume with my finger or my dick?" He flirted, wanting to hear straight from Zhao Zi's mouth what he needed done. 

By now Zhao Zi could barely feel his body. The stimulation had gotten so intense his toes tingled, bringing all those sparks up to his spine and he immediately jerked forward arching his back. Jack had just so brazenly swallowed his shaft whole, engulfing it in his blistering mouth. 

Zhao Zi let out a loud cry and clutched the ends of the table in a trancelike state while Jack continued to administer that sweet torture, "Aah aaaah! Mmmmmmmhh... aaah!" 

It went deep into Jack's throat and back out again while Zhao Zi buoyed him up with beautiful, sharp cries of pleasure that sounded so melodious to Jack's ears. 

"Oh my god, Jack ... right there. .yeah ...just like that!" He kept on, loving the way Jack pinched his nipples while sensually devouring his rod. 

Jack ceased his activity for a moment and came back to Zhao Zi's face. He kissed him twice before enthusiastically uttering, "Fuck! I love your taste so much!" He kissed him once more, "do you dust it with drugs or something when I'm not looking?"

Zhao Zi smiled amusedly, still on his high with no signs of coming down, "I wanna suck yours too. I wanna take all of you in my mouth!" There was just something about feeling the large manhood fill up his mouth like some sort of exotic delicacy. His mouth watered for it. 

"How badly do you want it?"

Zhao Zi seductively hooked his fingers behind Jack's neck, brought his lips close and hotly breathed into Jack's ear, "I want to make you cum in my mouth.." then he licked along the earlobe and Jack's heart almost stopped!

"Fuck!" He ferociously bit into Zhao Zi's neck, his veins feeling like they were about to burst. A wave of emotion swept him away instantly. 

He was not himself anymore. There was no way Zhao Zi's words could let him remain calm. His heart pounded and his chest expanded. His cock ached and became as solid as a rock. He was about to get real dirty on top of the area where they ate their meals that they would need a new table once he was done. 

"Hhhhhhh ... " Zhao Zi whimpered when Jack tore his legs wide apart. 

His big hands stroked the skinny, chalk-white thighs, licking his lips at the rich sight, "Turn around, on your knees!" He roared a command which Zhao Zi delightfully obeyed. 

In order to entice his lover further, Zhao Zi made sure to turn in the most titillating way possible, showing off his beautiful ass and swinging it for good measure then releasing an audible moan -one that Jack would definitely hear. 

From this position, he was much more exposed. A cold draft hit him in his nether regions but it was soon forgotten when Jack administered a hard slap to one of the cheeks. 

Zhao Zi flinched but when the heat kicked in it brought along with it a tingling feeling that was aphrodisiacal. 

Jack kept on fondling Zhao Zi's buttocks, giving lighter slaps and watching how they bounced invitingly and turned red. He watched as Zhao Zi's daisy twitched desperately until he couldn't take the wait anymore; especially since Zhao Zi had had the mind to leave only his ass hanging in the air while his head and chest lay on the flat surface of the table. 

His lips kissed along the rounded nates, smacking sounds filling the room. Zhao Zi kept moaning, appreciating his man's determination to make him feel things he had never felt before. 

Jack worked inwards until he finally got to the most delicious point of Zhao Zi's entire body, "Baby, you'll have to get your wish later when we go again ... right now I just wanna taste you and hear you scream my name." 

Zhao Zi's thighs shook with anticipation. His blood rushed, longing for Jack's next move. He didn't have to wait long because he immediately felt a silky, wetness cover his lustful hole. 

The tongue on Zhao Zi's entrance danced there, lapping and slurping excitedly. 

"Oh fuck! ... yes yes yes, Jack! .. oooh fuck ..mmmm.." his fingers kept digging and scratching onto the table as the overwhelming feeling escalated with each passing moment.

Jack's tongue darted further, pushing at the welcoming opening and breaching his way into the hotness that awaited him. 

He licked like he was hungering for a fine taste of praline. Zhao Zi's slit felt so hot and compelling that Jack had to suck harder. He parted the cheeks further and dove in, his tongue invoking Zhao Zi's louder sobs. 

He conjured such a strong arousal in Zhao Zi that the latter completely lost it! Zhao Zi let out a sudden shriek when an unexpected shooting pain stabbed his lower abdomen. His thighs wobbled harder from the sudden sensation that was both painful and unbelievably intoxicating that he didn't know whether to run away or ask Jack to do it harder. 

Jack somehow, like in a telepathic connection, knew what Zhao Zi was thinking. Not departing his mouth from the crack, he reached his hand and entangled one of Zhao Zi's hands, squeezing it for reassurance. It was his own silent way of telling Zhao Zi that he only wanted to take care of him. 

He was showing his love by taking exquisite care of the one body that could make him feel so much joy and addiction that he was never going to get sick of. 

"I want you inside of me, Jack.." He vocalized his needs while tightening his hold on Jack's hand. 

"Whatever you say baby!" Jack's veins bulged. He ripped off his already uncomfortable pants and momentarily positioned himself behind Zhao Zi when a sudden turn of events occurred. 

It all happened in a flash that he didn't have time to catch up. Zhao Zi had so skillfully maneuvered them both so that he was now on top of Jack, straddling him with one hand wrapped around Jack's swollen manhood, "And I'm riding!"

Jack stared in awe for a moment, reveling in Zhao Zi's boldness. It somehow made him so much sexier whenever he voiced everything he wanted during sex. 

Seeing those naughty lips being bitten so provocatively, Jack wasted no time bringing them to his own and capturing them in a fervent French kiss. 

In the moment of the kiss, Zhao Zi took Jack's searing cock and zealously guided it to his entrance. Using his hand, he first ran the solid rod along his slit, giving Jack a taste of what was to come. 

Jack released a deep grumbling sound, letting loose a string of enthusiastic cusses. 

Slowly, taking in every feeling, Zhao Zi descended upon the shaft pointed at his threshold and let it penetrate him. 

Their lips were still connected as every inch of Jack edged into Zhao Zi, causing the latter to gasp as the smarting sensation momentarily swept through his body while his body adjusted to the massive intrusion, "Aawwww.. you're so fucking big!" He said into Jack's mouth, his nerves trembling while his whole body welcomed the foreign object. 

After days of not receiving this kind of loving, it felt like a whole new experience to Zhao Zi. His body needed to adjust as his insides felt like they were fighting not to tear apart. 

Jack noticed Zhao Zi's grimace and halted his kisses with great concern, "Babe, are you ok? Am I hurting you."

Zhao Zi swallowed thickly and shook his head, "I'm ok ...I was just adjusting," he laid his hands flat against Jack and sat up, finally feeling the pain diminish significantly, giving way to a sudden wave of excitement that made him involuntarily throw his head back. 

"You've tightened up so much," Jack gleefully observed, "guess I'm just gonna have to give it to you everyday.."

"You got me into this!" Zhao Zi responded, his body starting to move up and down slowly at first, "it's your responsibility."

Jack squeezed Zhao Zi's sides, helping him move up and down in a steady rhythm, "That feels so good!" His face was contorted into a bittersweet expression because his heart squeezed so harrowingly feeling Zhao Zi's internal walls closing in on his stiff cock. 

The image of Zhao Zi dancing so exuberantly and sluttishly on him will forever be embedded in Jack's mind. The boy gyrated his slim waist seductively with his eyes closed, completely lost from the world.

Jack's cock felt even bigger tonight than it ever had before and Zhao Zi's head rolled at the feeling of having such a sweet stiffness inside of him hitting just the right spots that made him moan even harder, "You dick feels so good inside of me ... I want more.." He bit down hard on his lip, feeling his insides boiling over wanting to escape. 

When Jack could no longer take just laying down, he lifted his back off the table and sat up with Zhao Zi still on him. 

He roughly opened up Zhao Zi's ass even wider and started pushing in from below, his movements rapid and merciless until Zhao Zi was almost certain he would explode. 

"Mmmmmmmm ..... ahhhhhhhh ...!" Were the only sounds that Zhao Zi could form. 

"You want more?" Jack roared. 

Zhao Zi nodded his head. If he ever were to be consumed by anything, this was what he wanted to be taken by. 

Wave after wave of pure, uncontrolled passion filled his body, his body almost losing its grip on reality, "Yes! Fuck me, Jack! .. I like it like that .. more~~" his small mouth released a multitude of pleas, each time fueling the fire inside Jack. 

Jack felt on top of the world. There was nothing he loved more than hearing his beloved bark out desperate requests as his body was being sent into overdrive.

He kissed him and snuck his tongue in between Zhao Zi's lips and hoisted him up so that his feet touched the ground and he stood up while Zhao Zi's arms and legs clutched around him for support. 

He was in a complete frenzy as he now rammed into Zhao Zi in an upright position, his shaft greedily expanding and his sac straining from a strong buildup. 

"Oh yea ..." Zhao Zi continued his utterances as he surrendered to the stimulation. 

Jack changed positions after sometime, laying Zhao Zi back on the table because his knees were starting to wobble from the intense piquancy therefore he couldn't hold Zhao Zi up for much longer. 

His non-ceasing thrusts kept on, his member rubbing against Zhao Zi's inner walls excitingly. Every time he thought he had reached the furthest he could in Zhao Zi, new depths emerged and swallowed him further. 

He kissed Zhao Zi's mouth again while one hand worked on the swaying cock that was already leaking. 

Jack fucked his wanton lover for a long time until they lost count of how many times they had reached their climaxes and released their seeds onto each other. 

Zhao Zi's splayed limbs lost strength. Every part of his body was thoroughly taken care of. He was not only fucked this night but was also appreciatively loved until their hearts became one, beating at the same tempo. 

After their final explosive orgasms, neither was able to come down from their peaks. 

"I love you so much, Zhao Zi!" Jack kissed the inflamed lips of Zhao Zi. 

Zhao Zi was still panting, "I love you too, Jack." He smiled softly. 

"Let's never go that long without having a sex again ..." He whispered and got down to sit on a chair while Zhao Zi remained spreadeagled on the table. 

"Now I'm hungry .."

"You weren't hungry before?" Jack jested while running his hand up and down Zhao Zi's thigh. 

Zhao Zi turned and lay on his side so that he was facing Jack. Jack picked up the hoodie that was thrown to the ground and draped it over Zhao Zi's naked body to prevent him from getting cold. Zhao Zi stretched out his hand, rubbing Jack's cheek adoringly, "I was ...but a different kind."

Just that and Jack could already feel his beast begin to stand, ready to go again. What man wouldn't immediately be revitalized from seeing his lover laying before him naked across a table, displaying himself like the most delectable banquet fit only for a king?

He grasped Zhao Zi's hand and cherishingly kissed the inside of his palm while Zhao Zi silently admired the glorious face before him. Tremors from the recent lovemaking still rang through him. He could still feel every emotion he had felt a few minutes ago even though he had calmed down a bit. He was madly in love. 

"I want to love you forever, Zhao Zi ...I want to share my life with you.." Jack dotingly declared. 

"Aren't we doing that already?" Zhao Zi asked, lost in the meaning of Jack's words. 

"Yes we are. I want you to know that it's never changing because you're all that I see. ..you are what makes me happier than I've ever been in my life and I'll do everything it takes to show you how much I appreciate that .."

Zhao Zi stayed silent for a moment, "I know," he licked his lips and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat, "we said we were gonna care for each other so as much as I make you happy, you're also my world."

They kissed to cement their promise. It was no ordinary love. It was a salvation for both of them. They were two sides of one coin, never to be separated by anyone or anything. 

Zhao Zi also began to experience a reawakening of his arousal. Their addiction to each other was such that; once they laid their hands on each other, neither would be able to calm down until they had gone a few rounds and Jack had bred and filled Zhao Zi with a bucketful of his seed that it continued to leak out of his cavern after he pulled out. 

If they got into it now, Zhao Zi would be too spent to eat so Jack had to halt all his deviance and force Zhao Zi to eat so that he would regain his lost energy, ready for a new, more intensified loving. It was a long night ahead indeed. 

*********************


End file.
